The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for providing automatic vehicle climate control based on predicted air quality.
Air quality is increasingly an issue as populations increase, fossil fuel usage increases, and industrial capacity of countries increases. Air quality greatly affects the health and quality of life of individuals with regard to pollution levels but also with regard to naturally occurring particulates in the air, such as allergens and the like. Because of this, many governmental and private organizations monitor air quality so as provide regulations to try to manage the air quality as well as issue advisories to individuals to assist them in planning their activities and minimize exposure to areas where the air quality may cause issues with their health. For example, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) has a National Weather Service (NWS) that utilizes models to forecast, among other things, the air quality for various areas of the United States of America.